Hot Blood
by after2am
Summary: Nick's nervous before he first full performance of Uptown girl. Lucky Jeff's there to help him get his 'courage' up. PwP.


_**My headcanon for why Nick was in such top form during Uptown Girl. I mean, come on... he was practically glowing ;)**_

_**For Felicia (my Jeffster) because you make me warm and fuzzy, and Becca, because my obsession with niff is all your fault... therefore have porn.**_

* * *

><p>It was about twenty minutes before the end of Jeff's history class when he got the short text message from Nick.<p>

**Nick:** _Come __talk __me __out __of __drowning __myself?_

Jeff looked briefly over at the empty seat next to him. Nick was performing the latest Warbler's solo today, for the first time with everyone there. He'd seemed okay this morning... but if anyone knew Nick Duval, it was Jeff. Nick held things in until they ate away at him, never letting anyone see how stressed or nervous he was. There was no way he could hide it from Jeff, though. He was prepared to put money on the fact that Nick had skipped his last class to practice, and instead had just spent an hour getting himself worked up about the whole thing.

He made an excuse to the teacher, grabbing his bags and throwing a wink to a bunch of the Warbler boys who gave him curious looks. Jeff grinned. He could sort their lead soloist out, no problem.

He slipped into the commons to find Nick sitting on the couch, pale, hands fiddling with sheet music but staring at the wall. He sighed and snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around the other boy and squeezing him tight. "Nick." he said, voice even. "What's up?"

"Yeah, yeah... what? I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Nick cringed at how high-pitched his voice was as he tugged at his tie. He looked at his best friend with wide eyes, seeing the amused apprehension on Jeff's face, and burst into nervous laughter. Jeff's lips broke into a wide smile and he shook his head, blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Dude... you're not fine. Remember who you're trying to fool here?" Reaching out, Jeff tugged Nick's hands away from where he seemed to be trying to strangle himself with blue and red fabric. "Nicky. Relax."

Nick couldn't help himself, he never could. Leaning into Jeff's touch, he let out a deep sigh. "I'm so nervous..." he breathed, leaning against the wall of the common room and meeting Jeff's eyes.

"Nick. Dude. You... you're going to _rock_this. You've worked so hard for it, I mean, we went over those dance moves all night - it's flawless."

Nick grinned and winked at the other boy. "_Most_of the night."

Jeff blushed and licked his lips. "Yeah. _Most_ of the night." He reached down and traced his thumb along Nick's hand before tangling their fingers together. "If anyone deserves this... it's you, Nicky. This is your moment to shine."  
>Nick cocked his head. "Not true... you deserve it too." He looked down at their joined hands, fingers fitting together so well. Just as they always had.<p>

Jeff shook his head and barked out a laugh. "I'll get my chance. For now, just... make it yours, Nicky."

"You're amazing," Nick breathed, suddenly pressing Jeff hard against the wall behind them, hands cupping his cheeks and pressing their lips together hard.

Jeff let out a soft whimper, hands clutching Nick closer as they kissed long and slow, his body suddenly craving the absolute, solid warmth of his best friend. "_You_are," he gasped out, ripping his lips away from Nick's, loosening his tie in record time and and attaching his mouth to the warm skin under his collar.

Nick swore under his breath, hands sliding down into Jeff's back pockets. "We only have five minutes," he breathed, "We should... should..."

Nick groaned. "If you're going to say stop, I'm going to kill you."

Jeff laughed, the deep sound interrupted by a high moan as Nick suddenly slipped his thigh between his leg and ground against him hard. "Mmm, _not_gonna say stop." he said, eyes falling closed as he pressed back.

Eyes opening, Jeff glanced around the room with hooded eyes, gaze finally settling on a closed door at the far side. "Nick.. Nicky?" he breathed. "Come on." Tugging on Nick's tie, he grinned and pulled him playfully across the common room to the closet, one hand reaching out blindly to turn the polished knob and tug the brunette inside, slamming the door behind them. A broom clattered to the floor and Nick stumbled over a pile of cleaning products, a soft curse falling from his lips. Jeff burst into laughter. "Look at you, Mr. Smooth lead soloist," he teased, lips brushing against Nick's ear and sucking the earlobe into the warmth of his mouth. Before Nick knew it, Jeff had him pinned against the wall, his hands everywhere, warm and searching. Nick rocked forward, rising onto his toes as he fought for more contact, internally cursing at the height difference between them. His hands slid up into Jeff's soft hair as he held him close, down over his cheeks, cupping them hard and pulling the other boy to him in a hard, needy kiss. Jeff groaned, sucking Nick's lower lip between his, his teeth scraping over the flesh as he kissed back. The small closet was full of the sounds they were making - gasps, desperate sighs, the wet sounds of their lips and tongues tangling together.

Jeff pulled back with every ounce of strength in his body, lips pink and cheeks flushed as he grinned at the brunet. "Gonna make you forget _all_about being nervous," Jeff whispered, kissing Nick hard before dropping to his knees. His slender fingers worked quickly at Nick's pants, tugging down the fly easily and staring up at Nick as he palmed the growing hardness.

"You're so _sexy_ Nicky..." Jeff murmured as he nuzzled his face into Nick's crotch. "So gorgeous when you sing... Mmm, your _ass_when you pull off those moves." His eyes fell closed as he pressed slow, open mouthed kisses to the hard bulge of Nick's cock under his boxers. "The things it makes me want to do to you, shit..."

Nick's head fell back hard against the wall of the dark closet as he groaned. "Jeffie... we only.. no time."

Jeff licked his lips and smiled up at the brunette. "You _underestimate_me Nicky. I bet I could get you off in under a minute."

Nick closed his eyes and smiled, hands threading into Jeff's hair. _"__Bet_you could, fuck..."

Jeff's smile widened and he bit his lip, eyes dropping again to the task in front of him. Nick's hips canted forward the second Jeff's fingers brushed against him, tugging the waistband of his briefs down, cool air hitting his hard cock. "Relax, baby..." Jeff whispered, holding Nick's eyes as his tongue darted out, just for a second, just to taste.

Nick's mouth fell open and he moaned loudly as Jeff's lips slowly wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue swirling. He bit his lip, knowing anyone could hear them... they'd _never_ hear the end of it. Jeff wrapped a hand around the base of Nick's length, holding him in place and moving his mouth down, lips catching under the ridge as he started to suck. "Jeff..." Nick breathed, hands clutching at his best friend's strong shoulders as he leaned heavily against the wall. "_S-shit_."

The hot feeling of Nick's dick in his mouth made Jeff groan, his eyes hooded as he slid his mouth all the way down. He loved doing this to Nick, fucking loved it. His best friend made the sexiest sounds, the most beautiful faces. Blinking at the way his eyes watered as he tried to take as much as he could, he started to set a slow pace that built up faster and faster, his hand moving in tandem with his mouth on the base of Nick's cock. His hands slid around to Nick's ass, tugging him forward and encouraging him to just fuck into his mouth, use him to get off. Jeff _moaned_around the flesh in his mouth when Nick finally did, hips moving slowly as he slid deep into the wet, perfect heat of Jeff's mouth.

"_So_good, Jeff..." Nick breathed, unable to stop the short, sharp movements of his hips as he felt himself getting so damn close already.

God, there was nothing in this world Jeff loved more than the fact that Nick looked so wrecked and turned on right now because of him. Because of what his mouth was doing to his best friend. He drew back, swirling his tongue around the tip and groaning at the faint taste before looking up at Nick, Smiling teasingly. Nick bit his lip hard, hips arching forward wantonly. "Please babe..." he whispered, eyes dark. Jeff pressed one last soft kiss to Nick's cock, staring up at him with a loving look before he took him deep again, sucking with everything he had. Nick's hips stuttered forward as he cried out, his fingers clutching in Jeff's hair hard. The slight pain made Jeff hiss, then groan, his own hand dropping to palm himself gently through his uniform pants. He sped up, taking Nick deep, sucking hard. His eyes stayed on the other boy's face the whole time, needing him to let go, to just fall over that edge and come hard, giving Jeff everything he had.

Nick let out a broken gasp and felt his whole body tense as the raucous sounds of teenage boys filtered down the hall, Jeff's eyes flicking up and holding his as he sucked harder, cheeks hollowing out, his gaze just begging Nick to come down his throat. Hands clenching and tugging at the other boy's hair, Nick couldn't do anything but oblige. "Oh _shit_, baby... y-yeah, fuck," he gasped, head cracking against the wood behind his head as he muffled his cry with his own arm. Jeff just kept sucking as Nick's legs shook, his throat working as he swallowed quickly.

Nick practically fell to the floor as the waves of pleasure ebbed, Jeff's hands tight around his hips and holding him steady. Nick panted and reached down, pulling Jeff to him quickly and kissing him hard, tasting himself on the other boy's tongue. "You didn't..." he breathed, feeling the unmistakable press of Jeff's cock hard in his pants between them.

Jeff shuddered and shook his head, almost shoving Nick out the door. "After, baby... _go_," he whispered back, laughing breathlessly as they scrambled to their seats over by the window just as the first few Warblers came through the door laughing and waving.

Nick couldn't keep the smile off his face... he felt amazing. His eyes flickered to his boyfriend, awkwardly sitting on one of the leather couches and obviously trying to get himself under control. Jeff's skin was flushed and gorgeous, Nick gave him a teasing smile as he noticed the blond surreptitiously running his thumb against his lower lip. Jeff blushed and bit his lip, looking pointedly away from Nick and taking deep calming breaths. He knew Nick would take care of him - later, when they were alone in their dorm and had hours to lose themselves in each other.

Nick shrugged on his blazer, smoothing the lapels and leaning against the desk behind him as the boys went through the dance one more time. "Feeling better?" a soft voice breathed in his ear. Nick bumped shoulders with his best friend and grinned. "Maybe... although I might be nervous again later... you know, when we're done?" he said, voice light and teasing. Jeff chuckled. "I'm sure I'll think of something." he stated. "Now, get that fine ass of yours out there and show everyone the Nick Duval I fell in love with."


End file.
